The Forbidden Item
is the ninteenth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build PhoenixSoujiki Form, the Keshigomu Fullbottle, the Hazard Trigger and the Hazard forms of the Hokuto Three Crows. Synopsis The Sclash Driver has inevitably become a weapon of war, as the battle between Cross-Z and Grease continues to escalate. Regardless of their combined efforts, Build and Cross-Z can't seem to overcome Grease's superior strength. Hokuto continues their march into Touto territory to secure the Pandora Box and the nation's Fullbottles! Can Sento and Ryuga find the means to defeat Grease? The answer may lay within Project Build as Sento discovers clues and hidden information regarding the existence of a forbidden item created by Katsuragi... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Blood Stalk: *Castle Hard/Hazard Smash: *Stag Hard/Hazard Smash: *Owl Hard/Hazard Smash: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Kaizoku, Harinezumi, Phoenix ***Abiotic: Densya, Syoubousya, Soujiki ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling **Cross-Z Charge ***Biotic: Taka (in Sclash Driver) ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon (in Twin Breaker) **Grease ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: Keshigomu (in Sclash Driver), Smapho (in Twin Breaker), Televi (in Twin Breaker), Helicopter (in Sclash Driver) **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A **Castle Hard/Hazard Smash ***Castle **Stag Hard/Hazard Smash ***Kuwagata **Owl Hard/Hazard Smash ***Fukurou *'Form used:' **Build ***KaizokuRessya Form, RabbitTank Sparkling Form, FireHedgehog Form, PhoenixSoujiki Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'Viewership': 2.8% *'Formula of the title:' 7\sqrt3{20}-\Bigl(\sqrt3{\frac{5}{3}}-\sqrt3{\frac{2}{3}}\Bigr)^6=19 ( Question 1076) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Rider: **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: Keshigomu, Helicopter *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Ninjya, Panda ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Comic, Rocket ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling **'Bottles in Cross-Z Charge's possession': ***'Biotic': Taka, Dragon ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Harinezumi, Phoenix, Wolf, Kuma ***'Abiotic': Syoubousya, Soujiki, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Televi **'Bottles in Night Rogue's possession': Bat **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra ***'Other': Hazard Trigger **'Bottles in Castle Hazard Smash's possession': Castle **'Bottles in Stag Hazard Smash's possession': Kuwagata **'Bottles in Owl Hazard Smash's possession': Fukurou **'Bottles in Touto's possession': ***'Biotic': Lion, Kaizoku, Octopus ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Lock, Densya, Light **'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon **'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot * When Hokuto Three Crows go into the barber shop, an ad poster of a hair conditioner called BLAK RX could be seen in the background, as a reference to Kamen Rider Black RX. The 1988 series was in the midst of a 30th Anniversary celebration in 2018. *The set piece/prop of the capsule the Hokuto Three Crows lay down in to be powered up by the Hazard Trigger appears to be a recycled life-support capsule prop from the World of Gamma in Kamen Rider Ghost. *This episode mark the last appearance of KaizokuRessya and FireHedgehog Best Matchs. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Build Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Rider Wars Start, The Golden Soldier, The Forbidden Item and The Devil's Trigger. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. Build Vol. 5.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Volume 5, DVD 91R ZCOJk0L. SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 禁断のアイテム. *Toei TV's official episode guide for 禁断のアイテム References Category:New Form Episode